uhcunitedfandomcom-20200213-history
United UHC Season 7
Introduction United UHC Season 7 consisted of 8 episodes; it premiered on October 11, 2019 and ended on October 25, 2019. This UHC was not meant for the players to "fill up their sweat buckets", but more of a reason to unite the Minecraft communities together, such as the Cube members, Badlion players, Hypixel YouTubers, and more. 22 contestants compete this season, 7 being newcomers, the rest (15) being veterans. This season was organised by xNestorio, hosted by his own server, xNestor.io. Episodes premiere every other day starting on October 11, 2019. The gamemodes listed are FFA, Cut-clean, 1.14 Minecraft, Fixed Combat (PvP and all Combat has been reverted back to 1.8, which means axes are nerfed) & Custom Crafts (Elytra, Totem of Undying & Tridents can now be crafted). Episodes Check out: List of episodes from United UHC Season 7. Participants a6d Astelic Cxlvxn (Calvin) EmOrSomething Flanke fruitberries Grapeapplesauce Graser (Graser10) Guep Hannahxxrose Henwy (Henwyy) '' Kiingtong ''Krinios Pikaclicks (Pikachu) PrivateFearless (Izeeee) ShadowApples Skeppy TheBestGinger13 TheHERZ Nestor ZMCNikolai Zyph (Zyphalopagus) Titles First Damage: PrivateFearless (Fall Damage) Ironman: Zyphalopagus (Ep. 1) First Death: a6d (Skeleton) 'First Blood: '''ZMCNikolai (Flanke) '''First Elytra (Crafted): '''Kiingtong (Ep.2) '''First Trident (Crafted): '''TheHERZ (Ep.5) '''First Totem of Undying (Crafted): '''Grapeapplesauce (Ep. 6) '''First Totem of Undying (Obtained): '''fruitberries (Ep. 2) '''Deadliest Player: '''hannahxxrose (5 kills) Elimination Kills Trivia * This was the first United UHC to have been played in Version 1.14. ** However, they reverted PVP to 1.8 as much as possible so there is no cooldown & fishing rods work on players in fights (they are ineffective on mobs). *** Shields are also disabled this season. *** As they are still in 1.14, blocking is not present this season. * There are 3 Custom Recipes for crafting Rare & OP Items for this season. ** Those being the Elytra, Trident, and Totems of undying. * This Season saw the debut of 7 new participants, those being: ** ''A6D, Astelic, Cxlvxn, EmOrSomething, Guep, Henwy, Krinios *** 2 out of the 7 are female contestants, they both are the 2nd females ever to come through to United UHC. * This season marks the first season where TapL, Tylarzz & Zyper haven't played. ** This makes Nestor & Isaac the only people to participate in each and every season so far. * a6d was the first participant to take damage this season from Fall Damage. ** As it was before final heal, the first actual person to take damage this season was PrivateFearless, also to fall. *** Ironically, Isaac died in the same way he took his first damage. * Zyphalopagus is the Ironman of this season. * This season marks the sixth, seventh & eighth PvE deaths. ** This was obtained in the first episode, mob fighting was not nerfed, having a lot of people take damage straight as they got into the caves. * This marks the first season to not have PvP deaths starting in the third episode. ** There has since been no PvP deaths in Ep. 4 either, lengthening the record. * As Elytras were "easily" obtainable, this was the stomping ground to most PvP fights, as they were flighing in the air whilst attacking, making for insane PvP fights. * This season was the first season since season 4 to have solos in the same voice chat. ** Ironically, this was also with Skeppy and also his fellow buddy a6d, and also with Krinios and Graser starting Ep. 4. * G Heads are broken this season, so for any heads obtained from kills or loot crates, the player will be given 2 golden apples instead. ** There is a meme saying that it was Cube UHC Season 20 all over again. due to the player having to ask the host for gapps. * Enchanted Golden Apples were also disabled purposefully, so each gapp found in a chest would equal to a gapp. ** This however can be seen as pretty unfair, as enchanted golden apples are way more useful than regular, and in 1.14, you cannot craft E Golden Apples through a crafting table, making it harder to obtain, thus making it worth. ** In the finale, EmOrSomething ate an enchanted golden apple because she was unaware that they were disabled * ZMCNikolai killed Flanke and Kiingtong in mid-air. * Guep is the first player to use a Totem of Undying in United UHC. * Guep shot to death by TheBestGinger13 but came back to life using a Totem of Undying. ** Grapeapplesauce shot to death by _shadowapples but came back to life using a Totem of Undying. *** Guep cleaned Grape out immediately after he eliminated _shadowapples. ** fruitberries shot to death by ZMCNikolai but came back to life using a Totem of Undying. * In episode 7, ShadowApples, Grape and Pikachu all died within 4 seconds ** Grape was slain by Guep immediately after he killed Billy * Right before Ginger died to Guep, there was a server lag. ** The Admin did not respawn him as he was at the same health as Guep, even having Guep lower then. * This is Nestor's second win. Category:United UHC Category:United UHC Season Category:1.14 Category:FFA